Clan of Wolves
by Dylan loves Jazzy
Summary: Robaato Ryuu and Shibi Hyuuga, mainly my characters. Rated M for later chapters. First ever story here.
1. Robaato Ryuu

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only Robaato Ryuu and Shibi Hyuuga, or else I would be rich._**

_**Main Characters in story**_

**_Robaato Ryuu (me) Of the Hidden Wolves village, The last member of the Clan of Wolves :Age 18 :Special Attack Ryusho 13 Tailed Wolf Form._**

**_Shibi Hyuuga (Shelby) Of the Hidden Leaf village, Older sister to Hinata :Age 19 :SA Byakugan._**

**_Naruto Uzamaki Of the Hidden Leaf village, The seal to Kyuubi :Age 18 :SA Kyuubi 9 Tailed Fox Form, Rasengan._**

**_Hinata Hyuuga Of the Hidden Leaf village, Heiress to the Hyuga Clan :Age 18 :SA Byakugan._**

_**Word Guide **_

_**Nani- What**_

_**Nande- Why**_

_**Arigatou- Thank You**_

_**Gomen- Sorry**_

_**Gomen nasai- I'm Sorry**_

_**Anou- Umm**_

_**Hai- Yes**_

_**Teme- Bastard**_

_**Dobe- Blockhead **_

_**Ja Nae- Good Bye**_

_**Meina- Everyone**_

_**Ohayo- Good Morning**_

**_Baa-chan- Granny_**

_**Aniki- Brother**_

_**Datebayou- Believe It**_

_**Sayings guide**_

_**Explaining, scenery, or actions**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

_**"Regular talking"**_

_**My demon talking**_

_**(Demon talking)**_

_**CH:1 Robaato Ryuu**_

_**Thirteen years ago, a great fox demon named Kyubbi attacked the Hidden Leaf village. The Yondaime fought the demon well but knew he wouldn't be able to defeat him, so he used a forbidden jutsu to seal him inside of his newborn son's body. The Yondaime died because of the jutsu but told Sarutobi, the last Hokage, to take care of his newborn son Naruto Uzamaki, and never tell Naruto about his past or Naruto's mother. Naruto grew up without parents, never knowing what was actually within him. The town hated the fact that he was the seal to the Kyubbi, fearing that he would lose control, and unleash the demon. Five years have past since he was thirteen, now eighteen he has the respect of the village, a girlfriend, but there is a new man in town. Who is he?**_

_**It is now December 17th of 2010 and in the middle of the Kanoha village, Naruto and Sasuke stood just returning from their last mission. Naruto stood at about 6'2 and around 110 pds. He is wearing the all too familiar orange jumpsuit except now it has black sleeves along with black leggings. His hair is the same but now he wears his headband around his neck like Hinata. Sasuke stood about 6'3 and around 115 pds. He wore a sleevless blue vest with a black long sleeve shirt underneath and black pants. His black hair had grown to his neck now and his headband is around his head like Sakuras.**_

_**"Haha, Hinata I'm back!" Naruto said with entusiasim.**_

_**"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you're back." Hinata said with enthusiasim.**_

_**Hinata had grown to about 5'10 and around 90 pds. Her lavender hair is much longer now, and she still wears the white coat she had, of course bigger, along with the traditional black sleeves and black pants. Her eyes were pupiless as the holder of the Byakugan bloodline should be and her headband is around her neck. They embrace eachother in a tight hug and give eachother a few passionate kisses on the lips. They have been going out for 5 years now.**_

_**"Oh geez, can't you two get a room." Sasuke said disgustedly.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun don't be jealous because you didn't get one from you're girlfriend yet." Hinata giggled while seeing Sasuke blushing a little bit.**_

_**"Yeah, so where's mine, hmm?" Sakura said.**_

_**Sakura and Sasuke have been going out for 5 years now. In that time she had grown to about 5'11 and around 100 pds. She has ditched the dress that she always had and now replaced it with a red vest along with black sleeves and black pants.**_

_**"Sorry." Sasuke said.**_

_**Walking over to give her a hug and a kiss.**_

_**"Aww how cute." Naruto said jokingly.**_

_**"Shut it dobe." Sasuke said angrily.**_

_**"Now-now, settle down." Kakashi said calmly.**_

_**"Kakashi!" Every one yelled.**_

_**"It's nice to see you guys back, and ok too. Well done on the mission." Kakashi said.**_

_**"Thanks Kakashi." Naruto and Sasuke said together.**_

_**"There is a new man in town, I would like you to all go and meet him, he is by the hokage's statue's." Kakashi said.**_

_**"Cool, let's go Hinata!" Naruto.**_

_**"O-ok." as she was pulled along by the arm by her enthusiastic boyfriend jumping through the trees to find the new guy in town.**_

_**There standing just below the heads of the Hokage's, was the man they were looking for.**_

_**"So you're the new guy in town?" Naruto.**_

_**'I'm not sure about this guy.' Naruto thought.**_

_**The man just simply turned around with his large black cloak billowing in the wind. He stood at about 6'5 tall and looked skinny, around 130 pds, but muscle instead of fat. He has blue eyes with long dirty blonde hair reaching a third of the way down his back. There is a wolf symbol on the top right of his cloak and a larger one on his back which is covered by a large katana the length of his whole body. By his side was a large black wolf.**_

_**"Hey I'm Naruto Uzamaki, this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga, her older sister Shibi Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha to my right, and his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. So what's your name?" Naruto asked.**_

_**Shibi stood about 6'0 and was around 90 pds. She is wearing a simple tight green t-shirt with black sleeves, tight black pants, and . Her hair is brown with black undertones and her eyes are mysteriously pupiless with brown around the eye.**_

_**'Wow, Shibi is cute.' I thought.**_

_**"My name is Robaato Ryuu of the clan of wolves, and this is my wolf Shadow." I said calmly.**_

_**Gasp "Wasn't that clan murdered a long time ago?" Hinata asked.**_

_**"As you can see I'm still quite alive." I said plainly.**_

_**"Wow! So how well can you fight? Naruto asked.**_

_**"I guess you'll just have to find out then huh?" I said smirking.**_

_**We rushed to the main training grounds arriving only 2 minutes later and started to get ready for the match.**_

_**"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.**_

_**"Sure just let me get my cloak off." I said.**_

_**Pulling the 40 pd. katana off and the cloak as well to reveal the weights in the cloak. Underneath I wore a black shirt while I take that off to reveal hundreds of deep gashes on my torso and a large howling wolf head tattoo on my back. **_

_**"Gasping." Everyone.**_

_**"Yea I'm pretty beat up huh?" I say with a grimace pulling off the shirt.**_

_**"Shadow, take this stuff over there for me will you?" I said.**_

_**Shadow barks in reply, trotting the cloak and katana over to the side.**_

_**"Dang, anything else you'd like to reveal, or are you ready?" Naruto asked grimacing at the scars.**_

_**"Not yet, later maybe, but I'm ready to fight now." I say with a smirk.**_

_**(Kit, he could kill us you know that?) Kyuubi asked.**_

_**'Why, how could he, I've got the Kyuubi in me. Unless he is a demon himself? Is he?' Naruto thought back to no reply.**_

_**'Shit.' Naruto began to panic.**_

_**We stare at eachother intently for about 30 seconds then dissappear into the air to clash eachothers fists into the others face, then kick eachother in the ribs finally I end the stalemate by delivering a deceisive blow to the head with my leg. the battle rages on, later on he kicks me into a tree.**_

_**"Thats it. I'm finished toying." I say with a smirk.**_

_**"Teme. Hinata you better go get Tsunade I might no- ." Naruto doesn't finish the sentence as he is hit with shurikens and kunai piercing his clothing to shreads then out of nowhere I chokeslam him to a tree, while he chokes out blood from the impact.**_

_**"End game, I win." I say with a cold expression on my face.**_

_**Picking him up onto my back I carry him over to the others as they inspect him with worry.**_

_**"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to go that far. I just kinda let go, I haven't had a good fight in awhile" I say sorrowfully.**_

_**Shibi walks over inspecting one of my torn torso cuts bleeding slowly. She starts to get out her bandage kit and heal the wound. Shibi slightly smiling at the contact.**_

_**"I'll be fine really." I say hissing at the pain from the medicine.**_

_**"No your hurt, you need treatment." Shibi stated boldly.**_

_**'I wonder why he holds back from others?' Shibi thought questionly.**_

_**'Why is she so kind to someone who just beat up her sisters boyfriend. Do I really hold back from others?' I thought using my mind read jutsu.**_

_**"All done." Shibi said.**_

_**"Arigatou. Would you like something to eat?" I said.**_

_**"umm, yea that sounds good." Shibi said.**_

_**We go to eat at Icharuka's ramen stand by Shibi's request. I tell the old man there that I'll just have pasta with sake and Shibi orders the same while sitting down next to me smiling.**_

_**'I wonder why she always does that when she's around me?' I thought.**_

_**"So, what do you like to do?" I asked awhile after she sat down.**_

_**"Umm, well I like to train in healing, like Hinata, I also listen to music alot like emo,rock, and I cook too." She replied.**_

_**"What about you?" She asked.**_

_**"Well, of course I train very hard, and take care of Shadow, it's been lonely for the last decade we've been traveling. I figured this was a nice town to live in for awhile. It's very relaxing you know?" I said deep in thought while the food arrived. I Take a drink form my sake and place it back down.**_

_**"Wow a decade." She said in disbelief.**_

_**"Yea just me and Shadow, huh?" I said joyfully.**_

_**"Bark!" Shadow replies.**_

_**"Oh, is Shadow a girl or a boy then?" She said.**_

_**"Shadow's a boy, he's a rowdy one too" I said playfully.**_

_**"I wonder how rowdy he would be with Ray then?" She said patting Shadow on the head.**_

_**"Who's Ray?" I asked before eating some pasta.**_

_**"Oh, I forgot, she is my wolf, I got her awhile ago. Ray is a White timber wolf from the arctic, she is very shy around new people, but she is very timid too she doesn't bark at all." She said smiling.**_

_**"Oh wow, I guess we'd just have to hook them up then, huh? I said smirking.**_

_**"Hmm, that would be nice for them." She said giggling.**_

_**"Hey Shibi-chan do you have a boyfriend." I asked taking another sip from my sake.**_

_**"No, Unfortunately I don't. Why?" She asked.**_

_**'Yes, she doesn't have one, woohoo.' I thought.**_

_**"Oh, I don't know, someone as cute as you should seem to have a boyfriend." I said plainly.**_

_**'He's totally hitting on me.' she thought**_

_**"Yea it's partly my fault for not trying." She said sadly.**_

_**"Alright, come on cheer up. Hey, could you show me the town?" I asked.**_

_**"Sure, it would be my pleasure." She said smiling at me.**_

_**Shibi pays the old man because I didn't have any money. Afterwards she showed me most of the town scenery, the academy, and the houses where she finished the tour at my new house. It was a small family sized house in the woods located near a stream that lead to a large waterfall with a lagoon inside. It has two bedrooms, a bath, kitchen, and living area. A porch on the front where a swinging seat hung to look over the front yard.**_

_**"Well I hope you will like to stay in our little town." She said with a smile.**_

_**"Yea, I think I will like it here, it's peaceful. Plus I have some friends now." I grin back in reply.**_

_**'He can be so caring sometimes, yet he holds back his emotions.' She thought.**_

_**"Yea maybe I could be your good friend since I showed you around town." She said.**_

_**"Yea, I think you'll probably be one of my best friends, even though you're one of the only ones." I said with a pleased look.**_

_**"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, ok goodnight Robaato-kun." She said walking down the path towards the Hyuuga mansion.**_

_**"Goodnight Shibi-chan." I said walking into my house.**_

_**"Come on Shadow, let's go to bed." I commanded.**_

_**I took a quick shower changed and got under the covers thinking back on the day, while Shadow laid on the edge of the bed.**_

_**"I think the next few weeks will be fun don't you think Shadow?" I asked.**_

_**"Bark!" Shadow replied.**_

_**"Haha, let's get some sleep we'll need it." I said slowly drifting off to sleep thinking of Shibi.**_

_**End Chapter**_

_**Read and review please tell me how I'm doing thanks.**_


	2. 13th Demon!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only Robaato Ryuu**__** and**__** Shibi Hyuuga, or else I would be rich.**_

_**Main Characters in story**_

_**Robaato Ryuu (me) Of the Hidden Wolves village, The last member of the Clan**__** of Wolves**__** :Age 18 :Special Attack Ryusho **__**13**__** Tailed Wolf Form**___

_**Shibi Hyu**__**u**__**ga (Shelby) Of the Hidden Leaf village, Older sister to Hinata :Age 19 :SA Byakugan.**_

_**Naruto Uzamaki Of the Hidden Leaf village, The seal to Kyuubi :Age 18 :SA Kyu**__**u**__**bi 9 Tailed Fox Form, Rasen**__**g**__**an**___

_**Hinata Hyu**__**u**__**ga Of the Hidden Leaf village, Heiress to the Hyuga Clan :Age 18 :SA Byakugan.**_

_**Sayings guide**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

_**"Regular talking"**_

_**Explaining scenery or actions**_

_**My demon talking**_

_**My demon combo voice**_

_**(Demon talking)**_

_**CH:2 13th Demon!**_

_**It was early morning December 18th, the next day, and I was sleeping peacefully, until I heard someone banging on the door. With grumbling I went to answer the front door. **_

_**"Ohayo, Rob-." She gasped out as she blushed seeing me with no shirt and just some black sweats and then turned around.**_

_**"Oh sorry, well go on." I mumbled.**_

_**"Well, Naruto told me to come get you for some training today." She said nervously then turned around to see me in my training outfit wearing a tight black t-shirt, black pants, katana on my back, and of course Shadow by my side.**_

_**"Ok, let's go. Go on Shadow we'll meet you there" I commanded as she barked and ran off.**_

_**"Huh? Eeep!" She squeked in surprise as I picked her up bridal style and started heading off to the training grounds.**_

_**"What's wrong Shibi-chan?" I asked with a smirk.**_

_**"I-I, uhh, I never had someone c-carry me before." She studdered.**_

_**"Oh, well I just thought it would be faster." I said still smirking as I jumped up high above the trees.**_

_**"Ahhhhh!" She screamed at the height we were at.**_

_**"Hey, look check it out." I said still smiling looking at Kanoha from above.**_

_**"Huh, oh wow, it's beautiful up here." She said ecstatically.**_

_**"Ok we gotta go back down now you should probably close your eyes." I asked her.**_

_**"Ok, thanks for the warning." She replied.**_

_**We arrived at the training grounds and began our routines, most of the day I spent training with Shibi. It was around six that everyone headed off to a restaraunt , to Narutos' dismay. I told everyone that I would be going back home to do some chores around the house. Everyone said goodbye as I left for my house to leave Shadow and grab my swim trunks for a bath in the grotto I found near my house.**_

_**'Well Ryusho, what do you think about all this?' I thought to my demon wolf.**_

_**Hmm, well they seem like a good crowd, the Kyuubi boy might be a nice challenge at his full form and the girl seems to take a liking to you. You should see how far that runs because I know you like her as well since she's the first real girl you've had in your life. Ryusho said deeply in thought.**_

_**'Wow, you have been thinking alot.' I thought back.**_

_**Well you tell me what to do when you're cramped up in this mind all day? Ryusho said in reply.**_

_**'Tell you what, you can come out for awhile since no one will likely see us later. What do you think?' I thought questioning him.**_

_**Sounds good to me, when can I come out? Ryusho asked.**_

_**'Now is fine.' I thought back.**_

_**As Ryusho takes over my body I start to develope features such as sharp claws, canine teeth, a black tail with a blood red tip, two black ears with red tips on my head, and black eyes with red vertical slits for pupils.**_

_**"Ahh, so good to be out in fresh air." I speak evily.**_

_**"I think I need to wash. This body stinks so bad from training all day and with my heightened sense of smell, it reaks." I say disgusted.**_

_**I arrive at the waterfall entrance to the grotto and walk through to the sight of a giant pool sized water hole with ledges. I start to take off my clothes and change into the trunks I brought from the house. I place the clothes near the pool and step into the water.**_

_**"Ahh, this feels so good." I say.**_

_**I wash for awhile then relax again, and about ten minutes later I here someone entering the grotto. I transform back to my normal self and I use my mind reading technique to learn who the stranger is.**_

_**'I wonder how he found this place, I haven't told him about it?' She thought.**_

_**'Well I figured I'd explore my place and I found this place. How are you Shibi-chan?' I think back to her smirking.**_

_**"How did you do that?" She said in suprise.**_

_**"I don't really know. Care to join me?" I say turning away.**_

_**"Ok." she said finally slipping out of her clothes to reveal her cherry themed bathing suit that fit very nicely to her voluptuous curves.**_

_**"It's so nice here, huh Shibi-chan?" I said.**_

_**"Hai, it is." She said smiling.**_

_**We sit for awhile and talk about what interests us and what we dislike. After awhile my demon speaks up to me.**_

_**Getting a little warmed up to her now aren't you kit. I dare you to kiss her. Ryusho laughs out.**_

_**"Shutup Ryusho, we barely know eachother." I said aloud angrily to him.**_

_**"Who are you talking to Robaato-kun?" She asked curiously.**_

_**'Damn. Oh well.' I thought.**_

_**"Well, you see I have, well, a demon inside me." I said to her deeply.**_

_**"Oh, wow, I never would have thought you would of had one." She said in shock.**_

_**"Yeah, see my demon is Ryusho, the Thirteen Tailed Wolf. He's been unknown for many years while many thought there was only nine including Naruto and Gaara. There is still a few to be found." I said in response.**_

_**"Amazing." She said still in shock.**_

_**"Yeah, I don't like telling people about him though. He tends to get a bit out of control. The 13 tail form I used when I was 5... I murdered my own family back then, and I couldn't stop myself from killing them, it was so hard for me to watch them all die in front of my eyes." I started to gently cry as she comforts me.**_

_**"I'm so sorry." She said.**_

_**"Why? I'm a demon no one should care for me." I said bitterly.**_

_**"I care for you though." She said looking into my eyes.**_

_**"Why would you?" I said staring back at her.**_

_**"Because I like you for who you are now, not who you were 13 years ago." She said blushing while putting her head down.**_

_**"I... I like you too Shibi-chan, you are always nice to me." I said blushing slightly while holding her face up.**_

_**"Thank you Robaato-kun." She said smiling.**_

_**"Hey Shibi-chan." I said looking away.**_

_**"Yeah?" She questioned.**_

_**"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked looking to her.**_

_**"Really? I would love to Robaato-kun." She said embracing me in a hug.**_

_**"Thanks, but we should probably get you back home before your father gets mad." I say pulling her up out of the water in my arms.**_

_**"Right." She said moving to the other side of the Grotto to change.**_

_**We changed into our clothes and started down the path to the Hyuuga mansion hand-in-hand.**_

_**"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Shibi-chan." I said embracing her when we arrived at the compound.**_

_**"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Robaato-kun." She said smiling back, and starting towards the gate.**_

_**"Wait, I believe you owe me from this morning, so I'll just take these as payment." I said holding her chin and passionately kissing her. She blushed and stiffened under my touch. She finally relaxed after awhile and returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around my neck.**_

_**"Goodnight Shibi-chan." I said after the kiss while turning to leave.**_

_**"Goodnight Robaato-kun." She said opening the gate still blushing.**_

_**I hurried off to my house and got into bed while thinking of the kiss.**_

_**Inside the compound**_

_**"She will pay for her actions, to t-that demon Robaato. If she wants to be with a demon then so be it, but she will not be apart of this clan if she is with him." An old man said to whoever would happen to be listening.**_

_**Shibi Hyuuga's room**_

_**Shibi gathered her sleep clothes for a shower, finishing awhile later. She got under the covers and went to sleep thinking of the kiss.**_

_**End Chapter**_

_**Read and review please tell me how I'm doing thanks.**_


End file.
